


Hunting the Wolves

by Little_Wintry



Series: Destiny 1 [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Finally we get something resembling a plot, Game: Destiny: House of Wolves DLC, Gen, The Reef (Destiny), Well not really, also god mara is hard to write, also yes I screwed with the timeline, check the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Wintry/pseuds/Little_Wintry
Summary: While struggling to contain the Wolves' rebellion, Petra Venj is summoned to discuss a matter with Mara. Meanwhile, Zelun is offered an opportunity.
Series: Destiny 1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745218
Kudos: 2





	Hunting the Wolves

“I see,” Petra said, scanning through data. “I want teams out in the field. If we can’t find Skolas, then we’ll have to be prepared for anything-”

She jumped when Uldren tapped her on the shoulder. Glaring at the Master of Crows, she sighed.

“What?” She asked.

“My sister would request an audience with you.”

While was was loyal, Petra was also exhausted. She massaged the bridge of her nose. “Please, with all due respect, tell her that if it’s about the Wolves I am trying to my hardest to coordinate-”

“It’s not about the Wolves.”

Petra looked at Uldren. No mischievous glint in his eyes. No smirk on his face.

“O-Oh,” Petra said, blinking a few times. “Well, did she say what it was about?”

Uldren just shrugged, nonchalant. “I love how you think I know. Mara only told me to come and get you.”

Petra sighed through grit teeth. “Okay, just… watch the feeds while I’m gone.” She jabbed a finger at Uldren. “And don’t get any bright ideas.”

Stalking off to the Queen’s throne room, Petra found her hands had grown clammy. She wiped them off on her pants. She had been Wrath for almost a year now - she should have been used to the stress that came with it. Even if the Wolves had rebelled, she had handled other things just as nerve-wracking.

Maybe it wasn’t just stress from being Wrath. After all, it was also a year since-

_ No, no. Stop it. Don’t think about it.  _

Petra pushed open the doors to the Queen’s throne room, kneeling before Mara. Before she even had a chance to speak, Mara shushed her.

“Rise,” She commanded. “And relax, Petra.”

Petra released a little tension in her shoulders as she stood. “Your Grace, why have you summoned me?” Her mind went to the worse possible scenario. “I’ve been working around the clock to try and track down the Wolves, your Majesty-”

“Petra,” Mara said, her voice soft but still firm. “This is not just about the Wolves. This is also about more personal matter.”

Petra’s eyes went wide. “Y-Your Grace...?”

The Queen’s eyes went distant for a moment. “I made a… deal, shall we say, with a Guardian months prior. Should I require their assistance, I will call on them.”

“And that time is now, I assume?” Petra said. 

Mara nodded, holding her breath for a brief moment. “Petra, this is no ordinary Guardian. They’re a former Corsair.”

Petra’s pulse quickened.  _ Stop it, don’t get your hopes up- _

“Zelun has returned. She will be the Guardian aiding you in capturing the Wolves.” Mara said.

Petra gasped, trying to keep her composure. “Truly? She’s back?”

Mara pursed her lips. “She is not the Corsair you once knew. She’s been changed by the Traveler’s Light, for better or worse.” Mara’s eyes darkened. “She will not remember you. She will not remember anything.”

“That’s doesn’t matter,” Petra blurted. Her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest. “It… it will simply be good to see her again.”

At that, there was a faint hint of a smile on the Queen’s lips. 

Petra tried to contain her grin. “We will hunt the Wolves once more, side by side.” With that, Petra turned on her heel and began to leave.

“A final thing, my Wrath,” Mara said. “Our relationship with the City is already tenuous enough. You are not to utter a single word about her past, do you understand?”

Petra nodded. “I do, your Grace. Thank you.”

Mara nodded. “Send out a message to all open channels. We will summon any Guardians who wishes to also aid in hunting the Wolves.” 

“How will she know to come, your Grace?”

“She will,” Mara simply said. “She cannot resist the opportunity.”

Petra tried once more to contain her smile, before exiting the throne room. 

As soon as the Queen’s Wrath was well out of ear shot, Uldren emerged from behind the throne room, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I know for a fact,” Uldren said. “You’ve had communication with other Guardians in the past. There are numerous allies you could call on.”

“You question my choice?” 

“Not at all,” Uldren said. “I question why you told Petra.”

Mara was silent for some time. She was not one for sympathy - but still, she felt it deep in her heart. Petra and Zelun had been inseparable during the Reef Wars. One was never seen without the other. 

It made sense. They were the only two survivors of Amethyst.

“I know the sensation of having a burden on your shoulders,” Mara said. “I know that a friendly face is a welcoming thing in times of turmoil.”

Almost unconsciously, Mara’s hand drifted to her necklace.  _ Sjur. _

Uldren sighed, but said nothing. The words stuck in his throat. “I should return to checking the feeds,” He said, exiting the room.

~ ~ ~

“Woo hoo!” Zelun threw herself into the cockpit of her ship. “Another day, another Hive plot thwarted!” She laughed as she opened her director.

“Man, I am itching for some action,” Zelun said. “It feels like years since the whole thing with Crota! I want some excitement!”

“Settle down, now,” Pirul said. “It was only a few months.”  _ I’m still not sure you’ve fully recovered- _

“What’s it matter?” Zelun said. “I need something to do. It’s been the same old routine, day in and day out.” For a moment, her hand hovered over the Reef on her map.

“Zelun, no,” Pirul said firmly. “I know you want to go back, but you can’t. The Awoken aren’t-” He winced. “Friendly towards Guardians.”

“The Queen was.”

“I’d hardly call that friendly, Zelun-”

Zelun shrugged. “It’s just the way she acts.”

Pirul went still. He knew he couldn’t stop her. He knew that one of these days she would run off there again. He just hoped she wouldn’t get in too much trouble.

“Ooh!” Zelun perked up. “An incoming message! Let’s hope it’s something good-”

The feed hissed with static for a moment.

“Attention Guardians,” A commanding voice said, and Zelun stiffened. 

“This is Petra Venj of the Awoken Royal Guard. Multiple bounties have been issued on key Fallen targets. The Reef is now open to you.”

Zelun was still, so still Pirul was almost scared to know what she was thinking. The only sound was static. Suddenly, she burst into a grin, before running back over to her director.

“C’mon!” She said. “We’re going to the Reef, Pirul!”

“Er, wait,” Pirul said. “W-What was that look for?”

“What look?”

Pirul shook his shell. “Just.. never mind. Let’s go the Reef, okay? We’ll see what this is all about.”

_ And see who Petra is. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, all fanon! Well, not all, but quite a bit. Anyway, we start getting something resembling a plot! HoW was definitely one of my favorite D1 expansions, because I loved Petra. Also yes, I screwed with the timeline. In this version, Petra became Wrath about a year or so before the Wolves rebellion.


End file.
